


【魚咩】大雨

by Yolan1047



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047
Summary: 「我要為你遮風擋雨。」你曾經如此對他說。





	【魚咩】大雨

若不是因為有亂跑直播間的習慣，也就不會聽見那些令自己無語的評價了吧。

風清歌默默退出直播間，拍了拍臉頰，心想：讓你改不掉，讓你還不捨得放開過去的榮光。

早該不再執著那些第一第二的積分排名，反正都離開這麽久了，誰如新星升起、誰又取代自己，與他有何干係。

——道理是這樣的，但實際上從他人口中說出，又是另一回事了。

他抬頭看了眼玻璃櫥櫃裡並排放在一起的戒指與金牌。

今天出門蹦迪吧。

昏暗酒吧中閃爍燈光永遠是他心頭好，有人嫌傷眼，風清歌笑說這算什麼，跟遊戲技能光效比起來不值一提，此話一出，立馬有狗腿分子答腔，扯著旁邊人吼：聽見沒，我們薛哥可是兩個遊戲的冠軍選手！什麼？你不懂遊戲？白活了吧你！

風清歌看著無辜路人領子都被扯歪了，連忙開口勸止，擠開人群過去：抱歉啊兄弟，我請你一杯。

驚慌的路人抬眼看他，風清歌一恍神，以為看見了某個許久未見的男人。

無視路人迭聲婉拒，風清歌給他點了杯口味最大眾的調酒，轉身去了洗手間。

都逃了這麼遠，怎麼還甩不掉那些「曾經」。

雙手撐在濕漉漉的洗手台上，他望向鏡中的自己：熬夜過度，黑眼圈又出來了，怪不得這幾天母親押著他早睡。

是從什麼時候開始，能平淡而坦誠地報出自己年齡？

方才那個路人的樣貌掠過腦海，若是唐門年紀再長幾歲，也就差不多是這個模樣吧。去年持風生日時，自己捱不過粉絲要求，給他錄了祝福；沒想到的是，自家粉絲居然也從他那邊要來了語音，「生日快樂」之外多餘的話語，像聖誕老人錯送了荒誕的禮物，沸騰他血液裡的壞孩子因子，躁動而情熱。

持風必然不知道，他戴著耳機反覆重播，縮在陽台地上克制不住蔓延的慾火。解放一瞬的呻吟被攔在自己掌心，菸與十二月的冷空氣乘隙侵攻脆弱的肌膚與內臟，隔天就得了重感冒，完全發不出聲那種。

風清歌取出菸盒，給自己點上，深深吸一口，再緩緩吐出，發出細細的喟嘆。

身後隔間突然發出一聲悶沉的撞擊，接連著金屬敲上隔板，他隨便瞄了眼，方才自己發呆時沒出聲，可能隔間裡的人以為自己已經走了，正要繼續辦事，沒想到他其實還在。

風清歌打開水龍頭，刻意放大動作洗手，然後踩著重步走出廁所，讓對方知道自己已經離開。

家裡和夜店永遠是兩個世界。他拖著身子倒進被窩，將意識奉獻給最靜謐的黑暗，一覺到天明。

喝過母親為他做的煲湯，被混酒折騰得千瘡百孔的胃總能得到撫慰，即便是欺騙性的錯覺，至少溫暖。

有人傳來交友申請，還加的是微信，風清歌懶懶地解開鎖屏，知道他微信號的必不是一般水友，可能是需要慎重對待的老板。

看著對方發的信息，風清歌微微挑眉。

確實是個老板，但不是他認識的任何一個，而是青鋒——劍網三職業俱樂部青鋒的老板。

通過好友申請，對方發來句意義不明的「感謝」，風清歌正想著是不是找錯人，屏幕上又多出了夜店店名。

他何等聰慧，立刻心領神會，敢情這老板還跑上海玩來了。

他想了想，打字：老板，妹子還是別帶進男廁比較好。

對方回了個奸笑的表情，或許這就是有錢人的樂趣吧。

對方：這樣吧，你選個想要的東西，就當是我的謝禮，見面禮。

見都沒見到好吧，風清歌腹誹，手上熟練地應酬：客氣啦，落葉他們的老板也就是我朋友，下次來上海玩的時候說一下，我招待。

對方發了個笑臉，說可以。

外頭開始落雨。

颱風影響，最近的天氣總是如此，青鋒老板似乎人在戶外，順口抱怨了下傘的質量，他這都重買第三把了。

風清歌：我家有幾把特別結實的傘，要不給你送去？

對方顯然有些錯愕，「出門就特地送個傘？」帶上了一張瞪大眼睛的貓咪表情。

風清歌：嗯。

他的電腦畫面還停留在直播間列表。他不想開播，不想上遊戲，更不想打開任何一個無心亦能令有心的自己難受的直播間。

問了大概的地址，風清歌坐上公車時，才恍然覺得自己行為有些智障，青鋒老板可能會認為他是個傻子；也可能會覺得這人舔得過分積極。

對方給的地點離他家不遠，就在幾站之外，他踱著懶散的步子下車時，一個熟悉的背影映入眼中。

風清歌反射就轉身想鑽回車上，卻被喚停了動作，跨出一步的腳僵在那兒。公車司機可沒耐性等他，關了門揚長駛去。

喚住他的人緩緩走近，語氣帶笑：快撐傘，你衣服要溼透了。

風清歌維持著背對的姿態低下了頭。

水滴開始在髮梢匯聚成小雨，他朝後遞出一直握在手中的傘，低聲：拿去給你老板。

感覺傘的另一端被拿住，他縮回手，掏出手機，打車。有什麼在他身側碰地開展，按下確認的手指一顫，位置直接偏移老遠。

陰影籠罩下來，臉上被雨滴打得生疼的撞擊感倏然消失，握持傘把的手進入他的餘光邊界，風清歌幾乎能感受到一尺之外的體溫、氣味與上臂收縮起肌肉線條，當然，全是殘存在記憶中的錯覺。

——他只帶了一把傘，原就打算送完走人，可是持風為何永遠有本事打亂他的任何計畫。

「這情景好像似曾相識。」持風說。

風清歌沈默不語。

「那時候什麼都還沒發生呢。」

是啊，沒有冠軍，沒有分離，沒有另一個江湖；沒有脫軌，也沒有遺憾。

或許當初他們就該停留在傘下，隔著友好的親密距離相偎。

風清歌往傘中挪了挪，靠入了持風臂灣裡。他閉上眼睛，聽見那人溫軟氣音自頰側游移至唇邊：都叫你少抽點菸了，真不聽話啊。

溼透身軀瞬間升騰溫度，風清歌咬上對方唇瓣。愈發暴烈的雨勢成了簾幕，將傘裡傘外隔絕開來，令他能瞞過世界與自己，任性地獨佔青鋒老板送的這份謝禮。

在這把傘下，他們還能一如往昔，曾經熱切相愛，曾經最最快樂。

只要雨不止息——

**Author's Note:**

> 「我要為你遮風擋雨。」  
> 你曾經如此對他說。


End file.
